muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Paperspace1
Fraggle Rock: Complete Final Season Hi. Why did you title the Fraggle Rock: Complete Final Season instead of "Complete Fourth Season"? Is there a source for that title? The only outside source I can find calls the set "complete fourth season". So where did the page title of "final season" come from? Thanks. -- Brad D. (talk) 04:03, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Main Page Hi again. We appreciate your enthusiasm, but please stop adding to Today on Muppet Wiki; that area is maintained by the admins. If you want to propose a subject, use Muppet Wiki:Today on Muppet Wiki nominations. This is your third warning. -- 17:48, 31 December 2007 (UTC) talk pages Please don't remove comments from talk pages without archiving them. Previous discussions are public and part of the wiki's history. —Scott (talk) 05:39, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Today on Muppet Wiki Hi! I reverted your edits to the main page and Today on Muppet Wiki. As Scott noted back in April, that's a privilege reserved mainly for admins. Muppet Wiki:Today on Muppet Wiki nominations is the place to add suggestions, and in this case, two guest appearances on a same date isn't the kind of thing we highlight in that section (since both are already linked to in the Upcoming table). Please keep this in mind in the future. Thanks. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:43, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Fraggle sourcing Hi! What's your source for Fraggle Rock: Complete Fourth Season, especially the disc count and dates (either September 2 or September 8?) I can't find any source at all. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:50, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Picture Size I think that The Muppets Valentine Show already has more than enough pictures on the page (the general guideline is the text should not be shorter than the pictures), but just so you know in future, you can resize an image by using the "thumb" tag in place of "frame" when you insert it. So you would have thumb|150px for example. -- Wendy (talk) 03:05, 16 August 2007 (UTC) main page Hi. Thanks for nominating a picture for the main page. However, the picture you nominated does not meet the criteria laid out in the rules for that page. If you have something more appropriate, please feel free to bring it up. Also, I still don't know your name, and therefore what to call you. —Scott (talk) 02:55, 16 August 2007 (UTC) John Doe Hi, what's your name? I don't know what to call you. —Scott (talk) 01:58, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Hi again. I've reverted your edits to the Main Page. If you have a suggestion for a featured article, you're welcome to make a nomination. Thanks. —Scott (talk) 02:36, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Danny, I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. If you're looking for something to work on, click on the Attention link on the navigation bar. That category is for pages that could use some more work, and we'd love to have you help with those! There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! :Hi! While we appreciate your additions, please stop taking out pictures (as on Episode 0300) or text (as on Episode 223: John Cleese). If you feel text or images don't belong, feel free to bring it up on the talk page, or if you have proof that it's inaccurate, explain in the edit summary. But it's considered unfriendly to just yank things out without explaining or adding anything to replace it. Andrew Leal (talk) 02:58, 10 April 2007 (UTC)